


[podfic] Dining In

by ipoiledi, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Moaning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, but for this pod i must add to that because, duh - Freeform, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, ipoiledi's second tag was "that's all", no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “Mornin’,” Steve says.“Get over here,” Bucky replies.





	[podfic] Dining In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dining In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872299) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



> My thanks to ipoiledi for their everlasting greatness. Recording your fics has only reinforced how desperately you are missed in this fandom.
> 
> My thanks to kajmere for being my All-Time #1 Enabler/Supporter/Hype Gal. Critiquing your pal's porn moans on demand is true friendship. *wipes tear*

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/46893766474/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: In For The Kill (Skream's Let Get Ravey mix) - La Roux


End file.
